DEAVA High School
by Titania of Fairy Tail
Summary: AU Silvia met Apollo when they were 7, they became as close as 7 year olds could in the week that they knew each other. Silivia was forced to move away with her parents so Apollo gave her a necklace and they promised to meet again. Now she's 15 and moving back to go to high school; will she see Apollo again or will he be long gone?
1. Chapter 1

_ApolloSilvia AU!_

_Other couples: Rekia Surius _

_Jun Tsugumi_

_Chloe Pierre_

_Side Fudo Sophia_

_And maybe a little bit of Toma just to throw in some spice! I don't own Aquarion…_

_._

_._

_._

_"Will I ever meet you again?" The little blonde girl asked the boy in front of her._

_"I dono, maybe?" the little red headed boy said back to her. _

_"What kind of answer is that? Apollo can you be serious for once!" The spikey red head shrugged and looked at the blue eyed girl in front of him. They'd only just met about a week ago and Silvia is moving away with her parents. Silvia didn't want to leave considering she was 7 ½ and friends were everything to her. _

_"Silvia I'm not sure, I hope so…" Apollo trailed off his amber eyes looking at everything but her. _

_"Really Apollo, do you really want to meet again?"_

_"Yea of course, you're my friend Silvia."_

_"Okay, then every night I'll wish to be able to meet you again!" He chuckled at her determined look._

_"Here have this." Apollo handed her a necklace, it was a simple black chain with a few pairs of red feathers and only two white ones. _

_"Thank you Apollo! I'll never take it off!" She said proudly as she put it on. _

_"SILVIA COME ON IT'S TIME TO GO!" Her mother called. Silvia gulped and held back tears. _

_She leaned forward and kissed his cheek before turning and running towards where her parents where at waiting._

_._

_._

_._

Silvia turned to her other side and her hand collided with something.

She opened her eyes to meet a pair of more mature blue eyes that where very similar to her own.

"Silvi, watch where you're flailing your arms okay, you hit me 6 times already."

She felt her face heat up in embarrassment; she had hit her brother 6 times!

"S-s-sorry brother, I didn't mean to." Sirius nodded and turned away his long blond hair had a very low pony tail, just a simple hair tie near the bottom of his hair.

"And Silvi,"

"Yeah what is it brother?"

"We'll be there in about an hour." Silvia smiled brightly.

"Really,"

"Really Silvia the pilot said it about 25 minutes ago; now all that's left is roughly an hour."

Silvia sat up while looking at the sky rolling by outside her window.

Just an hour until she was back to where it all started.

Just 60 minutes.

Soon she'd be back in Arc City where she was raised, not born, but raised. There is a difference seeing as she never lived where she was born, well for only like 6 months but still. Only Sirius actually lived there seeing as he was 18 and she was only 15.

_'I wonder if Apollo will still be there.'_

She thought about it for a moment while fingering the necklace that was dangling from her neck and came to a very sad conclusion.

_'Chances are that he moved since it has been about 8 years…' _

With a saddened sigh she stared out of the window. She hadn't been lying when she said that she was going to wish every night that they would meet again.

She's been doing it since that very first night that they'd been apart.

She never told anyone about him, but she always wore the necklace and whenever someone asked her where she got it she'd answer, "Someone that I care about gave it to me as a promise a long time ago."

It was her most prized possession.

_'Please be there so that we can meet again.'_

.

.

.

_Okay so what did you think of it as like a chapter one/ prologue? _

_I liked it; please R&R_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here you go! Chapter 2! I don't own Aquarion._

_._

_._

_._

_"Will I ever meet you again?" a little blonde girl said to what I guessed was a younger me._

_"I dono, maybe?" a seven year old me said. _

_"What kind of answer is that? Apollo can you be serious for once!" Apollo recognized this dream; he'd had it many times before. He'd never seen then the girl in such clarity though. _

_But he still could remember her name._

_"_ I'm not sure, I hope so…" My eyes were lookin at everything but her._

_"Really Apollo, do you really want to meet again?"_

_"Yea of course, you're my friend_."_

_"Okay, then every night I'll wish to be able to meet you again!" He couldn't help but chuckle at her determined face. _

_"Here have this." I pulled out a necklace that had a black chain with some red feathers and two white ones. _

_"Thank you Apollo! I'll never take it off!" she said proudly and put it on. I was happy that I had managed to make her this happy with my gift. _

_"_COME ON IT'S TIME TO GO!" What I assume who her mother is called to her; she gulped and I knew that she was going to be fighting back tears._

_Suddenly she leaned forward and kissed my cheek before turning and running off. My hand came up and held the spot and my eyes watched her back disappear, even when she was gone. _

'Please let us meet again…'

.

.

.

Apollo sat up and looked around his room, he'd been having that dream on and off again since he was 7. Once he got older though the name of the girl started to disappear.

And now he had no idea what her name was.

He looked at the clock, "Crap I'm gonna be late! Barron you need to get your ass up!" he yelled loudly, waking his cousin Chibiko up in the process.

"Apollo, be quieter some of us don't have school until 10!" She said while wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

Barron got up and got ready, he and Apollo ran to school and once they got there they made it in the nick of time.

"Phew, I really thought that we'd be late!" Barron said while wiping the excess sweat from his forehead.

"I know, I did to, and it's all 'cause you didn't want to get up in the morning!"

"Eh, just because you wanted to be the one to actually get up this morning doesn't mean squat." Barron spat. He and Apollo continued their conversation and then Apollo collided with someone in the hallway.

It was a tall mature blonde man.

"Mongrel, watch where you're going next time I won't let you off as easily." The man shot him a cold glare and stomped off.

Apollo stuck his tongue out and mocked him behind his back, "Man he really needs to get off of his man period or something." Barron said while folding his arms over his chest and sighing. Apollo scoffed and said, "More like get the stick out of his as-,"

**BRIIINNGG!**

The class bell rang interrupting Apollo.

Apollo folded his arms behind his head and they walked down the hall. This time someone collided with Apollo.

"Damn, twice in one day Apollo?"

"Hey! It wasn't my fault!" He looked over and his amber eyes met blue, amber eyes widened and blue eyes perhaps got wider than amber ones.

"You're-,"

_._

_._

_._

_Terrible cliffy, thought the first would be Silvia didn't you! Ha, as if… and if you know me there will be more surprises in here, and more twists too!_


	3. Chapter 3

_The long overdue Chapter 3! Sorry for the wait, I couldn't get my mind to focus. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Aquarion, if I did then my ships would have happened HAPPILY. _

_…._

"You're…" Silvia trailed off, no way was that him. It'd been 8 years. Someone like him didn't like staying in one place for long; Apollo was always one for adventure and liked to play games that involved him getting to save her from something.

The blonde 15 year old girl merely shook her head, no way…

She had not heard Barron call him "Apollo"; she'd been too disoriented after the collision.

"Who are you?" Apollo asked, much to her shock. He ran into a girl in the hall way- well technically she ran into him after losing sight of her elder brother- then he just asked what her name was while gawking at her like she had grown two heads? Honestly, had he any manners at all?

_"That's why you liked him so much, Silvia." _A snide voice in the back of her mind said and she squashed it immediately. There was no time to play introduce yourself- if she didn't find Sirius soon she's be lost.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," Apollo said again; trying to get an answer from the girl who had practically tackled him in the hallway. Barron wolf whistled and the blonde in front of him turned as red as his hair.

"W-what kind of question is that to ask to a complete stranger?" Her voice had risen higher as it neared the end of the sentence. Apollo merely furrowed his brows in confusion before it dawned on him. He forced his face to stay a normal color and not to blush- though by Barron's laughter he judged that he had failed and began to blush.

"I didn't mean it like that! I meant if you show me your schedule I'll show you mine! God, what is it with all these dumb rich girls gettin' the wrong idea?" He grumbled the last part and Silvia raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think that I'm an aristocrat?" Silvia raised a fine eyebrow, curious as to how this street rat knew.

"I can smell it all over you. People here in Arc City smell similar 'cause of the similar surroundings so when a stranger rolls in it's not hard to tell. Plus your scent is like a fancy party- princess." She blushed at the name calling and she glared at him while crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's Apollo for ya, missy. He can smell something a mile away- usually food but he has his exceptions." Barron winked at her and she blushed.

"SHUT UP BARRON!" Apollo yelled at his friend and Barron began laughing. He helped Apollo up and they turned towards Silvia who was pale- as if she'd seen a ghost or something.

"Hey, what's the matter princess?" Apollo asked, curious as to what caused her reaction.

"I-It is you," She said in shock.

"What?" Apollo asked in confusion.

"You're Apollo, right?" Silvia asked though she already knew what her answer was.

"Yeah, so what if I am?" He asked rudely, suddenly brining his walls up.

"8 years ago…" Was all she got to say because a hand clamped down on Apollo and Barron's shoulders. They both stiffened and began sweating bullets.

"Boys," Professor Jean-Jerome Jorge said as he leaned down towards the two.

"Y-yes…?" Apollo asked.

"What are you two doing out of class?" Jerome, what he was usually called, asked.

"We're, uh, helping the new girl!" Barron came up with quickly, almost too quickly. Jerome raised an eyebrow and stood up; pushing his glasses up his face as he turned to see Silvia sitting on the ground. He looked her over, trying to discover if she was truly a new student or not since he had very good memory at remembering faces. When he decided that she was, in fact, a new student he lightened up a bit and his eyes fell to her wrist. There was a gauntlet of sorts, it was silver and had a design with a single purple jewel in it.

_Silvia De Alisia of the prestigious and elite noble Alisia family that descended from the Royal family; Apollonius and Celiane that ruled over the lands over 12,000 years ago only to die in untimely deaths due to war between a group that called themselves the "Shadow Angles" who worked in the shadows and aimed to kill all of the people of the world from them to become Angels. _

His mind clicked and he stiffened with a bow. "It's nice to make your acquaintance, Miss Silvia De Alisia. Youngest child of the prestigious Alisia family, it pleasures me greatly that you and your great brother Sirius would come here just for an education." Jerome said. Silvia resisted the urge to groan in annoyance- her she went again.

Apollo merely stood there, mouth hanging open, eyes wide as he looked at Silvia. Suddenly everything had come back to him, and as Silvia stood his eyes traveled towards her neck- just to be sure.

There it was, looking brand new after 8 years.

_The Necklace…_

_This was _his _Silvia who had been pulled away from him all those 8 years ago…_

His _Silvia was back. _

.

.

.

.

Well Whatchya think? It was if-y… yeah? ): I tried my best! Reviews please!


End file.
